Runaway Love
by horselover2005
Summary: What  if Ella got away from Char after Hattie pulled off her mask? Can she forget him and move on with her life? Read to find out as she slowly falls in love with a man with an unexpected heritage...
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Love

_**Hi everybody! Hope you enjoy this. When you get to the small little cabin part imagine that the two people that live inside are English. Crazy right? Well if you've read this far thank you, but keep on chugging!**_

_**Disclaimer: As most of you know, I do not own Ella Enchanted. If I did, I would have a different ending. Sorry GCL, but yours wasn't romantic enough for me. I would also have more of Char in the story, since I know I love Char! That's all. **_

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

"Ella!" Hattie shrieked.

Char gasped. "Ella?"

I broke away from him and ran into the night. I heard Char call my name many a times, but I didn't stop. I didn't even stop to get in my coach because surely by then Char would have caught up with me. I could hear heavy footsteps, in pursuit, tearing behind me but it seemed that I could run faster than I ever had before, even in my troublesome clothes. Soon enough the footsteps grew fainter and fainter. I was losing my beloved. Not only by running, but by decieving him all these times before.

I arrived at Mum Olga's manor and ran inside, tears poring down my face. I ran into the kitchen where Mandy was placing scones on a plate. "Mandy..." I was out of breath, but told her the story anyway. By the time I was finished she had already packed a sack for herself.

"Pack your things. Hurry! They'll be here soon." The old woman nodded down toward the castle and hurried to put the scones in the dining room as if we were having guests, to not be suspicious.

As I tripped up the stairs I heard horses' hoofs pounding the ground outside my window. I had to hurry! I packed a small bag in double-time. Quickly, I added my magic book to the bag. I then sneaked down the stairs to the back of the kitchen when I heard a knock on on the door. Unbeknowest to Mandy I sneaked out a window and escaped into the night, all while she was answering the door.

At first, I couldn't hardly see, since my eyes were still adjusted to the candles in the manor. I silently cursed myself for not bringing a candle with me.

When I reached the forest I stopped. How could I see in there? Cautiously I stepped inside the canopy of trees. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I heard my name called behind me and ran into the forest. I was worried about tree roots, but eerily there wasn't any. For a while I did fine but eventually my legs became sore. I took a rest and ate a small piece of cheese I had salvaged from the kitchen.

With my hunger at least subsided and nearly my whole body aching now, I fell into a deep slumber. My dreams consisted of Char and how his life would have turned out if I had stayed with him. I dreamt of me putting a knife to his neck, a poisionous liquid drink, a deadly sickness...

So many ways of killing a person. The last one was the worst, though. Me kissing him, telling him I love him, then saying it was all a plan, and stab him. I would watch him bleeding to death on the floor... I screamed.

A hand covered my mouth. I squirmed and murmured to no avail. It was a meadium-sized hand that occupied my mouth at the moment, probably from and older woman or from a young man. The second was true.

"Be quiet and still, my love. I will help you." My squirmings stopped and my mouth was almost glued together. I turned my eyes up to see a boy about my age. He was just the opposite of... I couldn't bring myself to even think the name now.

The boy l was held captive by gave me his other hand to help me stand up, but when I tried, I plumped straight back onto the ground. He then took both hands to pick me up. I couldn't break away because of the curse was still over me. So I was being carried against my will to a small little cabin in the distance. I could see the yellow glow of the candles event through the deep dark wood.

I could tell I was beginning to feel heavy to the boy, because he kept on going slower, and slower. He eventually knocked on the door ever so slightly.

I could hear shuffling feet on the other side of the door. Then an older, heavyset woman opened the door saying, "Eric, you don't always have to be catered to you know... Oh..." She then saw what he held in his arms. Her eyes locked on my tiny feet.

"Come in, come in. I'll go put on a hot bath for this maiden. Make sure she gets something to eat." The lady walked away without a second glance, almost as if she did this sort of thing every day. I could only imagine what I looked like, running through the forest in the dark, sleeping with no shelter, and then being carried against my will in maid clothe's of all things!

Eric laid me down on a bed where I could finally get a good look at him. He was a musceled young man with dark hair and blue eyes. Tall, dark and handsome. He was probably about eighteen years old, two years older than I.

"Tell me your name please." His voice was surprisingly low for such a young person. My mouth moved, and nothing came out. No! It wasn't an order. I still couldn't move or talk!

After a few minutes the boy began to speak again. "I know you're mad at me... Just tell me you're name."

My tongue loosened and when my voice finally came out it was a high squeak. "Asha." I didn't realize the boy in front of me also spoke many different languages and spoke back to me in Ayorthian.

"As you heard my mother earlier, my name is Eric. I hope you're okay. I was sitting on that very bed when I hear a blood-curling scream. I pulled on my boots and ran into the woods to find the source. I never knew a lady could produce such a terrible thing from her mouth." He smiled.

I marveled at how quickly he had covered my mouth right after I had screamed. I smiled anyway and said,"Well I guess you learned something today."

Eric's mother returned with a change of clothes for me and escorted me to my bath. As I sat down in the tin horse trough-like stucture, I thought about how nice Eric was being to me even though he didn't know me very well. And I couldn't help but comparing him to the Prince of Kyrria. Would Char do this? If he heard the blood-curling scream I had apparently given, he would have sent some gaurds ahead to see what it was. The gaurds would have reported back to Char before ever touching me. What if I had been dying? By the time Char would have found me I would have been dead.

Thinking about these things during a refreshing bath made a bad deal for my sleep that night. It was unsettling how I was always thinking of Char.

Apparently Eric let me sleep on his bed, with him on the floor in the kitchen. I was comfortable enough and too exhausted to show my thankfulness. Just not having stable dreams...

The next morning I awoke to the smell of a mince pie. Yum! I quickly got out of the bed, changed into one of my Mother's dresses and went to the kitchen. When I was going by the table I nearly trip and fell over Eric!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Then I saw the grin of pure amusement on Eric's fac. He had tripped me on purpose to just see me laugh! Although I told myself the night before the only person I would laugh at was Char, I found myself laughing anyway.

His deep laughter joined mine and again I compared it to Char's laugh. His would sound like bell's tolling... I had to stop this.

I ate breakfast with Maria (the mother) and Eric and then went to the room I was staying in. I grabbed my magic book out of my grime covered bag, opening straight away to a page from Char's journal. I started reading, even though now I didn't feel welcome to know his thoughts.

_I just don't understand. Why would Ella pose as another person, lying to my face. It was no wonder I had enjoyed Lela's prescence at the balls. And I told the person I loved that I shan't ever marry! This is probably all gibberish, but I don't care. I'm just trying to get my thoughts out. Oh, how I wish Ella would just talk to me. It would be so much easier. _

_I am going to search for her, since she seemed to escape from Dame Olga's house minutes before I got there. I will do anything to find my love. Even if I have to sacrifice my own life to find her. _

There were about two pages more but I couldn't read on. Tears pored down my face once more. No! He couldn't sacrifice his life for me! What had I gotten the people I love in to? I turned the page to find a picture of Char. He was in front of a very small, cozy building. The same building I was in...

_**Ya a cliff-hanger! This is my first fanfic that I've actually deemed good enough to add more chapters to. It depends on how many reviews I get... ::cheesy grin:: :-} I'll make a deal with ya'll. I'll write chapters and put them up every one or two weeks if I get reviews. I write'm, you review'em. Deal on my part. What about yours? **_

_**Quiz: Who was Ella's fairy godmother? -All you have to do is put the answer with yuor review, it's that easy!**_

_**I should get 100% correct answers. It's so easy, but my brain is dead at 12:19 in the morning.**_

_**I hope you like it. **_

_**I got the Oh, Char ideas from this seasons bachelorette. It makes me sick how Ashley treats the cutest guys on there like trash and like Bentley is a god. Anybody else agree? Oh, Bentley, oh Bentley. bleh**_

_**Well anyway, press the button below and leave a few words of encouragement!**_

_**horselover2005**_


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway Love

_**Quiz answer: Mandy:D**_

_**Congrats to wolfgirl1935 for getting it right! Yay!**_

_**I haven't gotten very many reviews yet, but you can't expect that after my story being up for one day. Well anyway I'm writing again because it seems I have nothing else in my life to live on... Sniffle, sniffle. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. You wouldn't even be reading this if Gail Carson Levine hadn't written the book (probably).**_

Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be

Char was outside? How could he track me that fast? I quickly put my magic book in the bag again, and took it with me as I bolted to the kitchen where Eric was still eating his fill. As I entered the kitchen, I thought Char had left because I heard no noise outside. Too bad it was too good to be true. I heard a knock on the door.

"Eric!" My voice was barely above a whisper in fear. "Please... Do you have a back door? I can't see the person outside the door. He made trouble for me once, and I do not wish to see him again." I looked to the floor as a blush began to creep up the back of my neck.

"We don't have a back door, but we do have a window. You're slim enough to fit through it. With some help from me of course." He gave a sly grin to me.

"Okay, that will work!" I gestured for him to lead the way and he did. We walked down the short, yellowed hallway to the tin bath. Of course! I happened to look out that window yesterday while I was bathing!

"Hurry! Ma will be opening the door any second!" Eric quickly flipped the tin bath over, with no difficulty. He helped me step on top of it, placing his hand on my elbow, carefully pushing me out the window. To my surprise, he jumped out of the window, shutting it as tightly as he could behind him.

In a whispered tone, I angrily said," What do you think you're doing? Maria will notice you're missing!" I turned away, walking into the woods. Eric followed me, like a long-lost puppy.

"The lady, shall not wonder the wilderness alone. I know where the next town is, and can help you through the forest. Before we left I grabbed my fairy trifle, which has some blankets, money, and some food. The food will get us through to the next town." He looked at me, and then looked away.

I questioned myself how he could have gotten his fairy trifle when I had been following him the whole time in the house. I didn't have too long to ponder though, because I heard voices coming out of the forest. Eric pushed me forward, trying to hurry me up, while pulling out an insanely small bag. Out of the bag he pulled a cloak out, and then said," Cold?" He threw the cloak over me.

In the distance behind us we heard a knight saying," Did you hear that? I heard a voice in the woods!" Shuffling feet came up behind us, quickly over-taking us. Char stood there with his three knights, Sir Bertram, Aubrey, and Stephan. All of them would recognize me.

"Sir? Have you seen a young maiden around here? I heard she was staying at the house behind us, but disappeared this morning." Char had worry lines all along his face, making him look older. A piece of curly hair fell down across his forehead...

Wait... They didn't even acknowledge me? How could they not see me? I was right in front of them!

"No, she escaped from our house this morning. As of right now, I'm going searching for her. She sure was a beauty. Too obedient for my liking though." Eric smiled as he saw Char blush, then his face change into an angry expression.

"Ella isn't too obedient! She's perfect..." Char turned the other way to conceal his anger. To his guards he said," Move out. We will search for her without this young man's help." He turned back to Eric. "Thank you, for _no_ useful information."

Char stalked off, back towards the start of the woods, his guards closely behind him.

Once they were out of earshot, Eric said," The Prince of Kyrria needs some counseling. Too many _anger_ problems." I couldn't help but laughing at this statement. He continued on," Can you tell me one thing though? Why did you tell my mother and me your name was Asha?"

I diverted the question with another one," How did Char not see me?"

"My question was first. You've got to answer it first." His smirk told me he wouldn't let this question go, so I decided to answer.

"I was afraid if Char did track me, if I told a fake name, by the time he found out it was really me, I would be in Ayorthya. As Char said, my name is Ella. Ella of Frell." I looked at him, letting him answer my question.

"The Prince didn't see you because the cloak I put on you is magical. It is invisible. If you are also wondering why I have it, my best friend was a sorcerer. He gave me this cloak in case I was ever in trouble. I haven't had to use it until now." He looked at me to see if I believed him. He had the most sincere expression. I did believe him.

"I believe you, don't worry. Thank you for telling me. I thought I had gone crazy." I giggled at this and looked at him. "Well, if you're coming with me, we better get a move on." He nodded.

We walked the forest for hours talking about a thousand different things. He was just so easy to talk to. It was as if he knew what I was going to say before I said.

We soon stopped to eat lunch. Eric pulled a blanket out of the fairy trifle, along with a bag of food. He set the things out. The food he had looked delicious- roast pheasant, a round loaf, and a blueberry tart. It was all so lovely!

"I'm glad you came with me now!" I joked to Eric.

"I bet." He chuckled softly then started to pick up after we finished eating. I was surprised how everything just went back to the fairy trifle.

"How long is it to the next town, Eric?"

"About a day's walk. It won't take too long if we get moving. Also, how do feel about moving during nightfall? We'll cover more ground."

I thought about the proposal for this. "Yes, I would like to get out of here as fast as we can."

We did exactly as I said, and quickened our steps. It was surprising, but we made it out of the edge of the forest by nightfall.

We stopped to make camp for a few hours of sleep.

When I woke up, Eric was gone. I panicked. I pulled my boots on, and ran to and fro, searching for him. I finally ran into a clearing where I saw Eric making circular swirls in the air with a baton. What was he doing? I walked closer and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

_**So how did you like it?**_

_**Quiz: What kind of magical creature is Eric? (You will know if you've read GCL's Two Princesses of Bamarre) Good luck!**_

_**I actually thought this chapter was better than the first, so…. Maybe you agree?**_

_**I've also got another question for you. I'm terrible with town names, so what should I name the town they're getting ready to come to? In my time of need I hope you answer….**_

_**Thanks wolfgirl1935 for the review you gave me. I hope this chapter is to your liking.=)**_

_**horselover2005**_


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Love

_**Quiz answer: sorecerer- Congrats to bookwormaddict and too lazy-bleh for getting it right! (pretend kisses on the cheek) **_

_**I'm losing courage to write, guys. Unless I get 2 more reviews, this will be the last installment for this story, that I will eventually delete. Come on guys. All you have to do is press the button at the bottom.**_

_**Although I don't really know Annie Wilde, he/she (sorry but I don't know your gender! hope this doesn't offend you... although whenever someone says that to me... I always get offended) is the first person that I have actually interacted with on this site. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to him/her. Thanks for everything.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't you just get tired of these. Don't own Ella Enchanted. I just wish they had made a better movie for it. Well anyway, enough from me.**_

_**By the way- this chapter is very OOC... and apparently the whole story is. Hopefully, if I read the book again, I can get back into the character.**_

Chapter 3: Changes

I had seen all the signs. Very tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and most inportantly... white eyelashes. I just never thought... Never even could imagine... what he was. I had been traveling the whole time with a sorcerer. A sorcerer. Couldn't he just fix my problems with a twist of his baton! If only I could tell him about my problem. Maybe he could read my mind!

I stepped forward to get a closer look. Crack! A twig snapped because of my weight. Eric's neck twisted, searching for the cause of the sound. I quickly tried to hide, but the movement drew his attention toward me. He spotted me. I saw many emotions fly across his face-fear,anxiety,but most importantly,happiness- and then disappear in a mere second.

I very calmy walked over to him. Millions of things to say to him ran through my mind. The only one I wanted to say though was-"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down at the ground, a flush creeping up his neck. "I-I-," his composure came in about a few minutes, saying,"I thought you would treat me differently. Like I wasn't human. It would've been too weird."

I looked at him in astonishment. "You're _not_ human though! You were created by lightning and a slab of concrete!"

As I watched him, I saw his face turn ten shades darker than the blush already there... In anger. "I was not! It was a slab of the purest marble!" I could hear a childish temper taking over both of us. _'Yes! No! YES! NO!' _The thought of it drove me crazy.

"Fine... fine. I'm sorry. I was just in shock. I mean you could have fixed all my problems." I then looked down at my feet, mumbling incoherently,"If I could tell you my problem."

"Sorry Ella, but I didn't hear exactly what you said. Can you please repeat it?" Eric looked at me curiously, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

I sighed a breath of relief, noticing that what he said wasn't an order. "Nothing...It was nothing, Eric. I was just telling myself to stay closer to you, so you can protect me from the wolves." Eric knew it was a lie, but smiled anyway at my comment. Using this moment to put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him as we walked in a field of grasses.

I had read about sorcerer's flames before. It was right where a human's heart would be. As he had pulled me closer to him, I swore I could feel an unatural heat coming from him. It might of just been me. I was uncomfortable in any ma-boy's arms other than Char.

No. I wasn't going to think of him. I instead, turned my attention toward Eric again, feeling the warmth from his body. "So, Eric... Can you show me some of your magic tricks?" A chill suddenly ran up and down my spine, making me shiver.

"Ah, becoming cold I see. Let's see... What would be warm?" He let go of me and turned around in circles, searching for a heat source. He saw a furry animal run across the ground using his peripheral vision. In his mind he saw a coat made of the fur, but leaving the animal unharmed. He raised his baton from his dark breeches, pointing it at the animal. An amazing white light appeared all around it, blinding Eric and I for a couple of minutes.

As we regained our eyesight, Eric again pointed his baton at the animal. A golden coat, floating above the ground came flying toward me, enrapturing me in warmth. "Oh." I screamed out as if in pain.

Eric looked at me questioningly. I blushed then started to say," It-I-." My blush growing redder at each letter I pronounced.

Eric held up his hands, stopping me from embarassing myself. "I don't even want to know." Even though on the inside, he was burning up with fear and embarrassment. While he had been delivering the coat, I had noticed his eyes had been roving over my body, looking at my chilled state. At the time he had to be thinking, _'She must be catching a cold.' _Although creatures like him didn't catch cold, they could be killed in combat, but not as easily defeated because of their magic. In my mind, I had him pulling my body close to him again, letting me feel his internal flame. The thought so preposterous, I shook my head, hopefully shaking the image out of my mind.

I knew the coat had felt Eric's feelings, torturing me, so that instead of using it for warmth, I would come to him. All the while he was thinking, not noticing the coat was still picking on me. Finally I relented, throwing the beautiful, golden coat on the ground, running to Eric. I stopped just a few feet away from him. Then I ran at full speed toward Eric, tears spilling out of my eyes.

Eric finally heard my distress, turning around to have me plowing into his arms. Taken aback, he steadied both of us, his muscled arms bulging against my tiny frame. Although I was still crying, I could feel this through my thin maid's outfit.

Not knowing what to do, Eric brushed my hair with his fingers, abesentmindedly down my back. I noticed this and stepped back, still tearful, but not going to let any other person touch me like that, unless they were Char. I started crying again, remembering that I hadn't thought of him in weeks, seeming like I was a horrible person to forget my love.

Eric again put his arms around my small frame again, this time only hugging me close to him. "Ella? Ella? What's wrong? Tell me?"

An order. I tried my best to keep on crying, not hearing him, but my curse-symptoms came. A pounding headache, my mouth unable to stay shut. Before long I gave in, but only half way, telling him what was wrong. Eric couldn't hear me through my tears, my plan all along.

When I was through with my explaination, I laid my head on his chest, taking comfort in his hug. I could feel heat on my ear. What a magical thing? If only I could stay like this forever, heat coming through my body like an electrical current, the source of this feeling being Eric's flame. I immediately threw the thought out of my mind, an uneasiness coming over me. Why was I thinking like this?

Eric could feel my discomfort, so he let me go, immediately regretting it. I started sneezing, coughing, and looked feverish as I stood away from him. What? Had his magic healed me, while I was close to him?

He quickly acted upon my state, dragging me to where the coat was. He placed it upon me, this time it not acting up. He then pulled his fairy trifle out, fetching a bottle of Tonic.

This sent me back into tears, remembering Mandy. I immediately scrambled up, going to fetch the magic book. Eric grabbed me before I could. "No,no Ella. You need to get rest."

"But...but... what about... Mandy!" I said through my tears. I pointed to my bag, which Eric brought to me. I quickly pulled out the book. I flipped through all of the pages... All were blank. My tears came more easily now, knowing I was alone. My only friend was Eric now.

I drank the Tonic, feigning to be overcome with fever, going to sleep not in sickness, but in lonelyness. That night I cried silently, not even making a moan. Why was my magic book not working?

_**Quiz: Why was Ella's magic book not working?**_

_**A: Mandy was hurt or dead, her magic not enough to keep the magic book working**_

_**B: Eric's magic is in the air, clashing with the book, making its magic SEEM to disappear**_

_**C: Ella is just so far away from Mandy.**_

_**Hmmm... it would SEEM my keyboard is messing up on that word. I wonder why?;)**_

_**I've also got a poll, having to deal with me writing another fic. Look at my profile, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer. Great, you've got me resorting to begging.**_

_**Sorry this chapter is short. I will not make any excuses, except for a lot of doctor appointments :'(**_

_**Onto other matters... I had to change this chapter from third person pov to first, because I kinda... um... forgot I was writing in first. So if you find any mistakes, please inform me, so I can fix it. As of right now I don't have a beta reader, but if you know someone that would be willing to be mine... I would happily oblige. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews from Annie Wilde and boredoutmymind. I hope this goes to your liking.**_

_**horselover2005**_


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway Love

_**Hello again! So... Well I got the two reviews I wanted! Thanks to Georgiana D and Kelseykay! This time I want 4 more reviews! You can do it! **_

_**I am NOT going to stop writing this... I'm just going to have a weekly goal of reviews to reach before I post a new chapter. =) **_

_**One matter to address- I've been getting some concerned reviews about Eric and Ella falling in love. Maybe, but Ella will **__eventually __**go back to Char. I'm debating on when, though. Hmmm...**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to do these every chapter? It's seriously getting annoying. Wasting my keyboard away. Sniff,sniff. Don't own it, never did, never will. **_

Chapter 4: What Sickness Does to Your Mind

I woke up the next morning not feeling any better, but feeling exceptionally worse. My nose itched with sneezes to come, my throat soar, my head pounding, and I felt feverish.

Across from me, Eric was still snoring softly into his blanket, making the edge of my mouth curve up with a weak smile. I decided to stand up, to maybe get some blood moving through my sore legs. Twas' a bad decision. I felt faint, very faint. I immediately sat back down. My commotion had woken Eric, and as he turned to sit criss-crossed, he noticed my pale face.

"Ella? What happened?" With my head feeling like it was, his deep voice resonated through my soul. Eric jumped up to his feet, scrambling to me, putting his warm arms around me.

"I... felt very... faint..." Each breath I took, felt like a dagger to my lungs. Was I becoming this ill because I didn't have any of Mandy's fairy Tonic?

Eric felt my labored breathing, squeezing me tightly against him. His magic didn't work this time though. I was already too far gone... Eric let go of me, packed his things into his fairy trifle, then came back to me saying,"Ella, stand up."

An order. Heh. At least I wouldn't feel faint again. Maybe... I followed his order. As soon as I stepped off of my blanket, a chill ran all the way through me. Eric then bent down to pick up the quilt, wrapping it around me. I felt very grateful.

"Ella, I'm now going to pick you up. I'm going to fly you to the next town, you need medical attention very severely." Eric then bent down, placing one hand beneath my upper thighs, and one on my back. He then hefted me up, trying to put me in as comfortable position as possible. I layed my head against his chest, again feeling his flame. It made me feel warmer, but more shivers soon took over.

The thing I realized, was the wind blowing against my face. I didn't look. If I did, the contents of my stomach would surely come poring out. So, I kept my head tightly against Eric's flaming chest. I think I could even feel his flame getting hotter. Probably because he was concerned for me. I soon felt the air slowing down. We were there.

As Eric landed softly on the ground, I turned my head. Too fast... I vomitted all over Eric's arm and shoes. He didn't look disgusted by it though. He was just worried. He hurriedly found someone to ask where a doctor was. The villager happened to point to the building across the street.

Eric literally ran over to the building, kicking the door open with his foot_. Hmm... I didn't know I had this affect on men_. I thought this, trying to humor myself. It didn't work.

Luckily, that is when the doctor decided to come out. He was an elf. They _always_ new what was wrong with you by just looking at you. I watched him as he looked at the spew of the vomit, my pale face, and finally at my feverish body.

"She has pneumonia. Bring her back to a room. I will be with you all shortly." The elf left, his small nose stuck up in the air. Eric walked down a well-lit corridor for it being this early in the morning. He then pulled up to a bed-chamber. He gently let me out of his arms, laying me on the bed.

He walked out of the room. "Eric! Don't leave me!" In my terrible state, my head aching, I let the tears fall that I had been holding in the whole morning, through all the hurt and depression.

Suddenly, Eric returned with two wet cloths in his hands. He sat on the bed cautiously, reaching his hand over to my face, washing off the nasty substances off my face. He did it so softly, as if I were made of glass. Tears still glistened my face, but I had at least stopped crying.

Soon the elfian doctor came in, glad I was no longer covered in _that_ stuff. "You are suffering the worst case of pneumonia I have seen in a hundred years. I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here for at least two weeks..." He trailed off, probably thinking I would scream, kick, and fight against the sentence. The old gray-haired elf then continued on. "You will have to have several herbal medications taken every four hours. I am having my apprentice fix them right now. As soon as he comes, I'll give them to you."

The doctor left again, this time more well-mannered. Eric looked at me, concern twisting his face. "Ella, I'm so sorry. If only I had known. I thought you only had a cold. When I saw the signs yesterday..." He couldn't finish his sentence because I had put my finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh... It's not your fault. Probably I got sick because I wasn't drinking enough Tonic. It's not your fault." I took my finger away, remembering Mandy. "Will you hand me my magic book?" I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. Mandy hadn't given an order about it, but she said to please not tell anyone about the book. Sorry Mandy...

Eric gingerly got off the bed, listening to my quest for him. Bringing it back, I saw him grimace. "What's wrong, Eric?"

"Oh, it's hardly anything. The magic of your book is clashing with mine, snd it's kind of like... um... burning my skin." I looked at him, wondering if that's why my magic book wasn't working.

"My magic book wasn't working the other day. Could it be your causing."

"Probably. Since I reacted to it, its got to react to me in some way. I'll go get some fresh air, while you look at it." I gave him a nod of thanks as he left the room.

Surprisingly it did work. The first page was a tale of a girl name Cinderella, which I skipped over. I finally came to a letter from Mandy to me.

_My dearest Ella, _

_I hope this letter finds you doing well. I wish I could see how you're doing. If you've found any Tonic to drink. I also wonder where you are, what you're doing._

_All these questions run through my head about a thousand times a day. The prince has come by on several occasions to see if you have returned yet. He, sadly, always leaves disappointed. I know why you ran away and don't blame you. I just hope you have found some protection._

_I've got to go, Sweet, but if you ever want to contact me, send a letter through Nancy. She'll know where it's going..._

_Mandy_

Tears nearly pored out of my eyes again. I turned the page to find another entry from Char's journal.

_Ella still eludes me. I don't know how she's getting away with it. She's been gone for nearly two weeks now. I haven't been able to sleep at night, thinking she's in grave danger. I feel in my heart though, that's she still alive. Earlier though, I did feel a stab in my heart. I knew it was her. She must've been in pain. I hope she's okay._

_I've now sent search parties all over Kyrria, searching for her. The one I'm in right now is on its way to Bast. Maybe to see if she's there, like she said so as Lady Lela. Hopefully. I doubt it though, because even though I was attracted to them both, I thought they both had very different personalities, even being the same person. I must now attend to my knights, or they may start feeling lonely from my absence._

The entry ended there, leaving my heart wanting more. I turned the page to find a picture accompanying the journal. It showed Char on his horse, his doublet flapping open to the rhythym of the horse's jogging. I felt a blush start, just staring at his golden chest. His curly locks fell down, out of place in the picture. Everything was just so... _perfect_.

As I shut the book, the doctor's apprentice came in holding four bowls of distasteful-looking mush. After trying to digest this, I took a nap, dreaming about Char.

When I woke up, something held my body down from squirming. I looked around, frightened. At the end of the bed, I saw a familiar shoe. Eric's shoe. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly, his flaming chest right next to my back. I felt the searing heat through my gown. It felt good, but I was also scared. Was I begginning to have feelings for Eric?

I tried to squirm some more. Eric finally woke up, dazed. "Eric, please get your arms from around me." He smiled at me, still dazed, before complying to my request. I questioned myself why he had his arms around me.

"Ella, why are you so beautiful?" I scoffed at Eric's question. I began to get up, when I realized it was my bed. He should've been the one getting up!

"Eric, get out of the bed."

"Well, after doing what I did for you last night, you should be grateful."

"Ok, thank you, now go!" Eric smiled again, got up, then sat back down. I, being in the state I was in, started bawling my eyes out. As tears coursed down my face, Eric again, put his arms around me. Oh, how I wish Char was there instead of Eric! "Eric... get... off of... me." The sobs rocked my whole body, making me feel even worse.

Apparently, the doctor finally heard my commotion, and came in to see what was wrong. He noted Eric, the way he had a silly grin on his face, how he had his arms around me. "I would leave her alone if I were you. She needs to rest, not to be tortured."

After that, the doctor left for me to fend for myself. Then, Eric had finally gotten up, and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. As soon as he left, I grabbed the magic book to see if there was any news. As I flipped through the pages, I saw nothing of interest till the very last page.

_I might as well give up on Ella. She's nowhere to be found. Maybe my insticts were wrong. Maybe she is dead. I don't know. To answer the questions swirling in my head, I'm going to go see the elf queen. She'll know what to do. She might even know where Ella is. Poor, poor Ella. I wish I knew what troubled her so._

_If I don't find Ella soon, my parents told me I would have to marry the Princess of Gomer. Although we were close friends once, we're not anymore. She's just like all the rest of the woman out there, trying to marry the next King. _

_Ella, though, I think was different. She didn't act all proper and stuff, she acted like herself... I don't think I'm making very much sense. When I do find Ella, as soon as I spot her, I'll drop down on one knee, telling her to marry me. She has to. I'd rather die, than watch her run away from everything she's known. I... love her. I have to let her know it._

As I finished reading the entry, the page suddenly turned into a picture of Char. I couldn't look at his face, for the sadness that was there. I decided then and there, as soon as I broke the curse, I will go to Char. Hopefully, marrying him. And living happily ever after. To do that, I would have to start right away. Trying to ignore every order given. It will be a tough journey, but it would be worth it in the end.

_**Okay, not the best chappie in the world, but maybe you like it? I would like some feedback please... With a cherry on top, sprinkles, whipped cream... Please!**_

_**Enough of me begging. The quiz for this week is my poll (that no one has answered).**_

_**~~~~ I'm thinking about writing a story about when Ella goes to finishing school. During her stay at the school, a war breaks out. The first place to be attacked... is the school. Ella, Areida, Hattie, and Olive have to go into hiding, while waiting to be rescued. Once Char finds out that Ella's finishing school has been attacked, he stops his ogre raid and goes out searching for her. But will it be too late? Would you like this story?**_

_**A: Yes**_

_**B: No**_

_**C: Maybe~~~~~**_

_**Okay... Please tell me if you would like the story above in a review!**_

_**Happy Reviewing!**_

_**Only 2 more reviews before I update!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! Thanks to Caspian58, Ella Granger, highfivejellyfish and roseflorintine for reviewing! I'm actually a little- ok, more thane a little- late this week because, well, I was busy. Terrible excuse, but true. Anyway, I want my reviews to reach the number 20 this week. That's just six more to go as of right now. Yay!**_

_**On with this story... I think I'll put Char in this one... Yay! Wait... too many yays! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: No one has told me if I have to put these on here every time. Sooo... I'm doing it anyway! Don't own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to the great mind of Gail Carson Levine.**_

Chapter 5:

The next day I felt much better. It was weird, how much different today was going to be from yesterday. Yesterday, I was still hopeless Ella- the Ella who wouldn't try to break the curse, who would hardly fight against it- today, I'll be brave. Brave Ella. I like the sound of that. And maybe, soon, I'll be able to break the curse for Char, my one and only true love.

This is how my day started out. Happy thoughts. Little did I know it wouldn't end that way.

Eric came waltzing into my room a little while later, whistling a familiar tune. I racked my brain for the name, but alas, I didn't find it. "What are you whistling?"

"The Dance of the..."

I quickly cut his words off, remembering the name. "Allemonds." My thoughts went back to over a year ago, when Dame Olga and Father were getting married. The tower, the glass slippers, Char... That day had been so perfect with Char.

Him pulling me close, me feeling a little of his bare chest since all of the buttons off his doublet were spread across the hallways. I danced to that song with him.

The memory faded as I was pulled to the present, literally. Eric was tugging at my hands, begging me to stand up. I shook my head, to get the remaining bits of dreamland away. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I know you're weak, Ella, but will you please dance with me?" He gave me a lop-sided grin that I could not resist. I threw my stiff legs over the edge of the bed, knowing I will probably fall flat on my face. Good thing Eric was there to catch me if I did. No, I wouldn't want to suffer the embarrassment.

I held the hem of my nightgown off the floor, while Eric's hands went to my waist, and then to grasp my free hand. We started moving to the music in our heads. Although, I doubt we would have been able to keep in step if Eric were human, we did. It was if we had the same exact tempo in our minds. We probably did.

We danced like this for a few more minutes. The whole time I was thinking how different I felt in Char's arms, and in Eric's arms. In Char's arms, I felt comfortable, protected, and loved. While Eric was just indifferent from when I danced with other students at finishing school. I finally pulled away, the sadness taking over me.

"You really love him don't you." It wasn't a question. He knew I did.

"What? What are you talking about?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about, hopefully to get off the subject.

"You love him." Eric looked straight into my eyes for any sign of truth. He found it. I couldn't hide anything from a sorcerer. He probably knew what was going through my mind as it was going through it. Of course, I don't know much about sorcerers, so how should I know about their powers?

"Yeah... He... he was perfect." My eyes misted over with the tears that I've been holding in since that dreadful night of the ball. Eric again put his arms around me, but this time it was a friendly hug, nothing more. I was comforted by how caring he was toward me. "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what? Being a good dancer?" Eric gave me another lop-sided grin, one of his specialties apparently. I giggled at his comment.

"No, for being there for me in my time of need. I've never had someone do that for me... except-"

"Char." I gawked at him. How did he know Char?

"How do you know him?" I pointed and accusing finger at him. I was also about to have a hissy fit. How come I'm always the last one to figure out these sorts of things?

"Ella? Remember? We met the prince of Kyrria in the forest. Right after we left Maria." Worry was etched in Eric's face.

"Who's Maria?"

He put his hand over my head, checking for fever. None. "I'm going to get the doctor." He then stalked out of the room, leaving me staring after him, confused.

Since Eric was out of the room, I decided to look in my magic book. The only story that I thought was worthwhile to read was about a maiden, whose beauty was coveted by the queen. The queen had sent a hunter to kill her, but he didn't follow her orders. The maiden eventually came to live with seven small men. Dwarves they called them, although they sort of reminded me of a very short elf. The queen disguised herself as an old woman, carting apples around, after finding the girl was still alive. The old woman gives the girl an apple, and once she eats it... Oops, she's dead.

By the time I finished reading the story Eric had come back, with the doctor. The doctor came straight over to me, looked over me once, and turned back to Eric. "The pneumonia is affecting her memory. For a couple of days she might be like this. The best thing to do is sit back and relax." The doctor did another once-over in my direction. "Well, if that's all... I'll be going."

As he walked out of the room, he stopped in the doorway, looking me straight in the eye, "Don't worry. It will be over soon."

Eric thanked the doctor, and then came back over to me. "Ella, I know you can't go into town right now, so would you like me to get you something while I'm out today?"

"Oh, Eric! It would be so wonderful if you could get me some... blueberry tart! It's my favorite treat." I gave him one of my best girlish-devilish smiles. Tarts _were_ my favorite, but they were real expensive.

"Awww, you're killing me Ella! I'm going to be out of money before the day ends!" He chuckled, then for some weird reason, he hugged me. And... and... I liked it. I then started to wonder what I was thinking. I loved Char, not Eric!

"Well, bye-bye!" I gave him a small wave, ushering him out of the room. I needed to be alone for a little while. I needed to mull over my thoughts. He finally left, with a promise to get blueberry tart. I smiled at his gusto to please me.

As soon as he left, weariness came over me. I decided to just take a little nap, hopefully waking up in thirty minutes. Of course, nothing ever works out for me, does it?

Instead of waking up thirty minutes later, I woke up two _hours_ later. Good thing was that Eric wasn't back yet. So I got out of the bed, and again, got my magic book. I noticed my bag seemed heavier than before, so I looked for the difference. In the very bottom, was a small wrapped-up tart. And some yellow tulips, my favorite flower.

I picked both of them up, laying the tart on the bed. I then went out into the hallway, in search of Eric. I didn't find him anywhere, so I went back to my room, again looking at the magic book. For some reason, I couldn't remember who had given me the book. Must've been Eric, since he got me tart and the yellow tulips. He's so sweet.

I flipped the book open, looking for something interesting. I found some letters from Mandy... Oh, I received the book from Mandy! One letter said:

_Ella, _

_I haven't received word from you yet. I hope you're in a distant country by now. Again, please send word to me through Nancy. I need to hear from you, and if I don't, I would think you dead._

Tears were spattered all over the letter from Mandy, and now mine joined hers.

_The prince is still coming around every once and awhile. Sweet, I think he's giving up hope. He no longer has dancing eyes, because he always keeps them downcast. I heard him saying something about going to the town of Sperro, but I'm not for sure. _

_I must end this letter, because that Hattie is making me do your chores now that you're gone. Not that I care. I just care about your safety. Again, please send word._

_ Mandy_

I cried for a while after reading this letter. Poor Mandy! I have caused all this to happen, too! I quickly found some paper, a feather pen, and some ink. I had to write a letter to Mandy.

_Dear Mandy,_

_Sorry, I haven't been able to right till now. I don't know where I am right now, because I became sick, and my friend helped me to a town. I didn't even look at the sign. I'll ask him tonight. _

_As for Char, well, I don't think he will ever find me. I am far away now, although I don't know where. I'm sorry he is giving up hope to find me, but the curse is the cause of all of this. Anyway, I'm fine and the next time I can write, I'll tell you more about my adventures so far._

_ Ella_

The letter was short, but that was all that I felt like writing. I, then, curled up on the bed again with the magic book. This time instead of Mandy's letter, I found an entry from Char's journal.

_Today, we finally got to the town of Sperro, at about five o'clock. We were at the market, when I noticed the same guy that we had seen in the woods the other day. He was buying a great deal of blueberry tarts. Some things that I had learned from Ella's cook, Mandy, was that her favorite tart was blueberry. As I was still watching this young man, I again noticed he was carrying yellow tulips... Another one of Ella's favorite._

_I told my knights I was going to walk around _alone, _while I was really going to follow the young man. He went down several cobblestone streets before coming to one called Chestnut. As I stayed about one hundred feet behind him, I noticed him go into the infirmary. I walked on past the building, for it was something to be checked on with my knights._

_When I told them what happened over dinner, they said we could go after they finished. Right now I'm just about as jumpy as my horse was the other day. I doubt it will be her though. I doubt she'll be sick; she's too perfect to be sick. Probably just another maiden that her suitor is clueless about what she likes._

_My knights have finished eating, so the truth will come out in a few minutes. Please, let it be Ella._

How come I always meet Char, while I'm in a building that only has a few exits? In a few more minutes he would be here. I would have to prepare. Get my bag… that's all I have though. Escape out a window again. It would be the only way.

I was putting my bag together when I heard footsteps in the hall. "Eric! We will need to go! I can't stay in this room anymore! Eric?" I turned around as someone different walked into the room. Char…

"Ella!" Char ran over to me and picked me up, giving me a spin. This made me feel nauseous. I suddenly had an idea.

"Char! Stop! Please stop!" Char put me down and looked in my eye. I was never a good liar, but this would have to work.

"Why, what's wrong Ella? Are you okay? You look pale." Char looked at me, searching for differences. Of course, he wouldn't find any.

"Char… I'm…I'm… with child." I blushed deeply, and looked at the ground.

_**Happy lying, Ella! **_

_**Not much too say… Please review with a cherry on top!**_


	6. Author's Note

_**This is a note to remind the readers of Runaway Love that I won't post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. Only 3 more! You can do it! If I don't get them by the end of the week I will post the story up anyway. The 7 chapter might be better if you review though… **_

_**Because I feel guilty I'm writing an author's note, here is a sneak peak at the new Ella Enchanted I am writing.**_

_**Breakaway **_

_**I started to bolt away from him, but he was faster than I. He grabbed onto my shoulder, his fingers probably leaving a bruise. I screamed even louder when he put his blade into my neck, a little drop running down my neck, onto my dress.**_

"_**Now, now, you're a pretty one. I'll keep you alive. At least for a little while." He gave a hard chuckle, bringing his blade ever closer to making a gash on my neck. As the blade got closer, so did his fingers. **__**I might be a brave one, to bite a warrior**__**from Cam. I might even go in the record books. You have to do**__**what you have to do to survive.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that little tid-bit! **_

_**horselover2005**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I noticed that the last couple of times I forgot to put up a quiz. Sorry about that! Thanks to Ella Granger, ZoraOfTheLight. Bumb1e73 and roseflorintine for reviewing. It's because of reviewers like these that I keep on writng!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Eric, Ella's pretend baby, the elfian doctor, and the town of Sperro. Other than that, well, you'll have to read and find out. **_

Chapter 6:

I didn't notice if there were any emotions on Char's face when I said this, but when I looked up about fifteen seconds later, nothing. His face was blank of emotions. It broke my heart, but this plan would have to work.

"And this Eric, is he the father?" Char wouldn't even look at me now. Since he wasn't looking at me, I decided to capture the attire he was wearing, probably for the last time I'll ever get to see him. His hair was a tangle of curls, he had on a nice blue doublet with ivory buttons. Ivory buttons. He had placed them on the floors of the old castle when he still liked me. Maybe even loved me. At least I got to see that moment of joyfulness in him before I turned his world upside down with this news. Char finally looked up at me, when I didn't answer his question.

"Yes, I... I..." I couldn't continue, because of embarrassment and fear. There was a silence. During the silence I thought of possible reasons why I didn't wait for him, why I was with someone else, why I...

The silence was finally broken. "Do you love him?"

"How could I possibly not love him, I mean he took care of me, and... and..." Tears overtook me. I shook with sobs as I watched Char's expression become more grim as the seconds rolled by.

"And what? Took advantage of you? Cause I swear if he did, he will never see sunlight again!" Char suddenly started looking around, as if searching for something or _someone_. "I...I must leave. I hope you... you have a good life with your lover and baby."

Before I could say anything, he turned around and left. As I heard his footsteps become softer and softer down the hallway, I crumbled to the ground.

Sometime later, Eric finally came in the room, to find me still on the floor, and sobbing my heart out. He didn't look surprised, just a little angry. I don't know why, but it made me sob even harder. What if Char had told Eric what I had said about a baby and all? No, Char wouldn't do that, he was too nice. Or, maybe I had done him so wrong, he decided to turn the whole country against me.

Eric stood there watching me for at least a couple of minutes before he actually bent down, and helped me to my feet, then to the bed. The whole time I was thinking about how my life had turned into a bunch of lies. Eric, a baby, and before that Lela. All to save Char from myself.

"Ella, why did you tell _him _that?" Eric's face looked exasperated. His blue eyes looked ten times darker than they had just a couple of hours ago. I wondered just for a second if I really were pregnant, if the baby would have Eric's blue eyes, or my green ones. It was stupid really. I thought it should have a mix- blue with green specks-, it would be really cute.

"I... I... don't know. I can't be with him- can't hurt him-... I thought that was a good way to let him down easy." I shook all the emotions from my face, and put my best innocent, little girl-face on. It didn't work.

"Ella! He threatened to have me beheaded if he heard that I did _that _to you! I would never do that!" I think both of us were thinking the same thing right after he said this. Just the morning before, he had been in the same bed with me. With his arms wrapped around me tightly. We had had our clothes on all night, but the doctor wouldn't know that.

"The doctor-" I was immeddiately cut off by Eric.

"Don't. Don't. I know." He threw his hand in front of my face to stop me from speaking, then continued,"That was wrong. I couldn't help it, after I had been flying all night, I was so tired so I just sat down on the bed, and eventually fell asleep. One time during the night, I had woken up from a dream. Candles always stay lit in hospital hallways' in case of emergencies. In that light I saw you shiver. So I pulled you closer to me for warmth. At the time I didn't think what the nurses and doctors would say. It was just a kind of friendly hug, I guess." Although Eric is fairly tan-dark, you could see his blush deeply, even in the dark. I just shook my head, in disbelief, shock, or humillity.

"So, what was this terrible dream about?" I gave him a searching gaze, hopefully to get the _truth_ out of him.

"_Ok_, Ella. I can't lie like you can. I had dreamt that I hadn't gotten you here soon enough. You died in my arms, while flying. I... just thought it was so sad that I had brought you here, and you died." Still blushing, Eric wouldn't look at me yet again.

"Thank you. Now, on to business. I can't stand it here anymore. I mean I'm hardly ill anymore. I can travel again. I can cook, I can clean, I can..."

"Ella, I'm not going to let you leave here until the doctor okays it. I mean, what if you get sick again? I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. I... I..." Eric blushed again and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I wouldn't broach on that subject, yet.

"So, what are we going to do then? I mean, it's not like the doctor will let me leave this room until I'm healed." _Oh no,_ is what I thought when I saw the gleam of mischief in Eric's eyes.

"Well, we can figure something out."

_**Okay, I have to say I'm at a lost as to where I'm taking this. If anyone would be willing to pm with something, it would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**I'm also thinking of putting Breakaway on fanfiction soon. Maybe at the end of this month. **_

_**Ok, well… until the next update!**_


	8. another AN

horselover2005 was found Friday night, after jumping off a cliff due to FanFiction rejection. Hl2005 was 14 and proceeded in death by her brother and dog. Surviving immediate family include her mom, dad, uncle, and faithful boyfriend. Her funeral will be held at the Harris building. Make reservations, ASAP!

Okay, no, don't get your hopes up. I'm not dead, but I feel like I should be for abandoning this fic for so long. I am now reediting the first five chapters and will hopefully have that finished soon. Thanks for all the support even though I need to show some favors in return. I will hopefully have this done by the following Sunday. If not, feel free to complain to me in a PM or review!

~hl2005


End file.
